On fire
by HinaNaruAnime123
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are chained together and can't get rid of the chain. The only way that Lucy can describe the feeling of being next to them is being lit on fire.


I know I am soooo stupid to start a second fic while I have one already going but this has been like killing me . So pwease forgive me?

Btw the rating might change later on for _that_ kind of content.

(-)

Where the f to the uck was Natsu? Was one of the many thoughts on Lucy's mind as she dodged a glop of acidic slime that the monster spat at her. Her whip was destroyed and Loki was on _vacation _yeah really _vacation._ Just as she was distracted by a rock thrown at her by the ugly acidic monster a pink flash knocked into her before tugging on her hand and taking her down with him as he fell. And guess where they fell? Yep right into the goop. Nice, really smooth was all she could think as she felt her hand which was engulfed with Natsu a.k.a the pink flash's hand burn. She gasped as instead of just melting her hand the goop moved onto their hands and formed a rubbery chain holding their hands together. Natsu who was either extremely ignorant or extremely focused just pulled both his fists together pulling Lucy along like she weighed less than a feather."_Karyū no Hōkō!" _he yelled burning the monster to a nice crisp as Lucy finally just gave in to the sheer exhaustion in her bones and passed out accepting the wonderful darkness.

(-)

When she woke up she was on a train and even though the rocking motion started to lull her back to sleep she fought it there was something important that was nagging her but she could not remember for her life.. She groaned as she sat up her head throbbing she was utterly shocked when her body was snapped back pushing her into the seat. "Oh shit,are you okay Luce?" she heard a concerned Natsu ask. "Yeah totally okay having my hand tied to the utter IDIOT who disappeared ,tripped and decided to take me down with him and now I will probably lose my house yipee! Just great!" she said albeit very sarcastically. He frowned before handing her a bag of jewels more than enough for her apartment. "I-i am s-so sorry" she said the sarcasm fading away as tears in her eyes threatening to spill over "I d-didn't...l-look I was afraid you were dead!" she finally said bursting into tears. Her heart had ached terribly when she couldn't find him she had in that short span of time realized that she did care about Natsu and would lose a part of herself if he ever left her. She knew that he was probably terribly angry at her outburst but to her shock he leaned sown and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Don't worry about it,I will never leave you" he mumbled reassuring her with his eyes. " I don't know whether to be happy or sad" she joked weakly, he grinned and suddenly they were love hate best friends again. "Uhm why aren't you motion sick?" she asked only to see Natsu's face turn green as he groaned and leaned against the window struggling to not throw up. Some things will never change she thought as she looked at her sad, sad friend. It took an hour and a half to finally get to Fairy tail including the chariot ride. Natsu threw up 3 times during that duration and fretted about Happy the rest of the time. Happy had gone away with Levi to the Land of fish nuf' said about why he left. "Hey Luce?" he asked and instead of being annoyed at him as usual all that happened was a warm tingle that coursed through her body at the way he said her name. "Yes?" she responded as they walked the road to Fairy tail, I don't think we should tell the people at the guild about the goo lets just like hold hands and stuff" he said looking at the approaching guild uneasily. "But how will we get it off?" she protested totally confused by why Natsu would not want the guild to know about the goo. To her utter shock his entire face burned red and a bit of steam actually came out of his ears "J-j-just tr-tr-u-st m-me..." he choked out. Lucy was about to argue but something about the look on his face made her change her mind. She nodded as they finally reached the door he immediately engulfed her hand in his and walked in."Hey Natsu's back!" and "How was the mission Lucy?"s were heard all over the guild but quite uncharacteristically they ignored the Lisanna was not there to question why they were holding hands but they did get a few looks. "Mirajane!" Lucy yelled smiling as she noticed the white haired beauty serving a drink to Gray."Hey flame brain" he greeted holding up his drink. "Shut up ice prick!" Natsu yelled back Gray's only response was a really condescending look. "Look wanna-" Natsu's yelling was cut off as Lucy slapped her free hand on his mouth. "You can't _remember_?" she hissed looking at their hands pointedly. They both sighed before handing the mission report and a letter to Makarov to Mirajane leaving everyone in the guild staring at their backs in shock.

(-)

I know this chapter was kinda short but I swear the next one will be longer!

:) Please review! constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
